


Impulse

by snapdragonsins



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Dacryphilia, Implied Mind Manipulation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shame, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, both consensual and nonconsensual fantasies, heavy emotional distress, implied/referenced vomit, nonconsensual sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonsins/pseuds/snapdragonsins
Summary: Martin tries very, very hard to stop thinking about his hot coworkers. (He fails)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, there is noncon in this fic. Addition warnings for momentary choking/breathplay, spanking, and implied voyuerism. if yall need something else tagged, lmk. unbeta'd.

Martin wants to believe that he’s a good person. His raging libido make him doubt it, the way his brain constantly throws shameful and distracting thoughts as he tries to focus on his work. Tim and Sasha flirt in the corner as they file; Martin catches himself staring at the gentle curl of Tim’s lips as he laughs.

Martin pretends to read the statement in his hands as arousal pools in his stomach. He tries to ignore it, but it eats at his concentration as the paper wrinkles in his grasp. It's an old one, given 1884. Martin can hear them moving around the office, but refuses to look away from his task. Tim calls out to Martin, asking if he wants to get lunch. He feigns consideration, but if he stands, there’s no hiding his erection. He smiles and waves them away, holding his breath as they leave. 

He waits a torturous moment, listening for the sounds in Jon's office. No sign of movement, only the barely-audible sound of Jon recording statements. He risks it- goes to the bathroom, locking the stall behind him with shaking hands. It takes less than a second to start tugging at the buttons of his trousers. He’s hard enough to hurt, and the slight friction has a moan threatening at the back of his throat. 

He fists at his dick with no finesse, trying to get some relief before going back to the archives. Images rise unbidden, filling him with dark, guilty pleasure.

_ Sasha. Tim. Jon. Elias. _

__ _ Sasha riding his cock, rolling her hips as he grips her waist. Making her moan and shake, falling apart as another orgasm sends her squeezing tight around him. Her beautiful, manicured fingertips coming together to squeeze his throat- _

__ _ Tim. Tim, with his cocky smile covered in cum. Tim sucking his dick, flushed dark red as he holds eye contact, pressing skillful fingers against Martin’s prostate to milk him dry. Stretching him out for the main event, slow and sensual. Green eyes, heavy lidded as they pass cum between their lips.  _

__ _ Jon, shoved against a bookshelf of old files, clothes pushed just far enough for Martin to slide deep in his ass. Jon moaning against Martin’s palm as he sucks vindictive bruises along his collarbone. Martin fucking him through an orgasm, as he whines and cries from overstimulation, from pain and pleasure mixed into one. _

__ _ Elias spanking him over a desk, heavy wooden paddle leaving stinging bruises. Dragging him up for a punishing kiss, grinding his hips against Martin’s sensitive backside. Biting his shoulder hard enough to bleed, baring crimson teeth in a smug grin as he shoves Martin onto his knees. Feeding Martin his cock, pressing deep as Martin gags around the girth; Martin’s only relief from humping against his shoe. _

__ He gaps, knees weakening as his orgasm shoots through his body. Tries to breathe normally as he carefully wipes away all traces of cum before exiting the stall. He washes his hands, hopes that nobody will be able to see the shame curling tight in his belly.

* * *

Martin wants to believe that he has the control to stop lusting after his coworkers. That abruptly changes when Jon makes an appearance, using a cane Martin had never seen before. Metallic gold etched like scales, shiny black handle. He definitely shouldn’t find it hot- but Jon’s sharp features made him look regal enough without the addition.

Martin tries not to look at him. Tries to keep his head down, to keep his mind focused, but the faint swishing of Jon’s skirt as he prowled the archives got his dick interested in a distressingly short time. 

And the thoughts came.

_ Jon, perched on his messy desk, skirt pushed up to show his weeping erection. Jon trembling, teary eyed as he begged Martin to stop- but Martin doesn’t, roughly jerking his dick until Jon stains the pretty blue fabric. _

__ It makes him sick, these thoughts always do, but it doesn’t matter. His body responds to them all the same.

_ Jon crying, mouth twisted with pain, as Martin shoves two fingers in dry. “No- please, please! Martin, don’t- don’t make me do this, please, I can’t. I can’t take it, please don’t-” _

__ _ Martin covering his mouth with his own, biting and tasting blood and tears. Jon continues to sob beneath him as he pulls out his cock, grinding down the cleft of Jon’s ass. The friction is good. Jon’s arms shoving at his chest is even better. He’s not strong enough to put up a real fight, and Martin is heavy enough to pin him in place with minimal effort.  _

__ _ The dry drag on his dick hurts, but feeling Jon spasm beneath him more than makes up for it. He wails- not quite a scream, but Martin wants more. _

__ Nausea rises in his throat, and he quickly excuses himself to the bathroom. Locks himself in a stall, tries to breathe and quell the urge to empty his stomach. Then he sees the worm on the ground and screams, erection long gone as he stomps it again and again and again until it’s nothing but disgusting bits of skin and oozing clear fluid. 

Martin flees to the tiny archives kitchen and makes himself a cup of tea. He hopes it will help to calm his nerves. (It doesn’t.)

* * *

Martin can’t get away from the thoughts, the fantasies that feel more and more disturbing every day. They invade his dreams, a neverending carousel of disgusting physical pleasure and nearly unbearable emotional torment. 

_ Tim, bloody and empty eyed. Dark bruises around his neck, teeth marks across his shoulders. Silver nipple rings still catch the light, and Martin takes one into his mouth to suck. Tim struggles weakly, but Martin can easily hold him down as he continues to steadily pump his cock in and out. Tim lets out a low, miserable moan as his dick twitches against Martin’s stomach. He’s so sensitive, wiggling as Martin reaches down to press another finger into his stretched hole. It must hurt, but the fire in Martin's stomach won’t let him stop. Not even as Tim tries to form words with his injured throat, whisper soft and easy to ignore.  
_

But he’s dragged away from the scene, thrown bodily into another.

_ Jon is next, crying and obviously hurting as Martin pushes a plug into his ass. His hands are tied, secured tightly to the desk as Martin rubs his dick against Jon’s pretty face. He won’t make Jon suck it again, not until he’s calmed down a little. Martin might be a monster, but the thought of Jon vomiting is faintly disgusting in a way he can’t place. Jon tries to move away, tries to free himself, but it doesn’t work. He just scrunches his face as Martin rubs precum against his lips. _

And another whirls to take its place.

_ Sasha. Gagged, blindfolded, and tied to his bed. He fucks her slow and gentle, even as she trembles. She doesn’t fight, doesn’t struggle. Just lies there as he takes and takes from her body. He wants to hurt her.  _ ( He wants to stop, god, please let him stop ) _Instead, his hands cradle her face as he presses in for the final time, finishes deep inside her._

Martin wakes up, hours later, with shame in his heart and tears in his eyes. God, how can he face any of them? Jon already hates him- but he can’t risk losing Sasha or Tim. If Elias knew, he might just get fired. The guilt rises in his throat as he stumbles into the shower. He sobs under the water, hoping the warm spray will help to clean the heavy feeling of judgement settling across his shoulders. But he still goes to work, avoiding everyone's eyes. He can still feel the weight of their gaze. (When Elias calls him into his office with a strange and knowing smile, Martin doesn't have the strength to act surprised.) 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/snapdragonsins) and [tumblr](https://dutifullymassivecollective.tumblr.com/)


End file.
